


Наперегонки с дьяволом

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: вдохновлено "Running With the Devil" от Ван Халена





	Наперегонки с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running With the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412407) by Aishuu. 



> вдохновлено "Running With the Devil" от Ван Халена

Какаши был из тех шиноби, которые по жизни ушибленные на голову. Большинство винили в этом его наставника: Сандайме назначил ему сенсея, исходя из того, что гению будет проще выучиться у другого гениального шиноби, но в итоге Какаши пришлось собирать себя по кускам.  
Какаши был пофигистичен настолько, что казался отмороженным, но иногда даже мелочь могла привести к взрыву ярости. Наверное, его можно было считать сильнейшим ниндзя в деревне: он превосходил даже Хокаге, несмотря на это, никто ему не доверял. Уж слишком он легко убивал и слишком мало об этом сожалел.  
Люди боялись его, но все понимали, что за то, каким он стал, винить надо не его. Ведь чего еще можно ожидать от человека, чьим сенсеем был Орочимару?


End file.
